No Tittle
by sweetyhunhan
Summary: Semuanya berawal dari Park Jimin yang menyeretnya ke gedung Theater. Dan berakhir dengan Min Yoongi yang menyatukan mereka. Taekook. Taehyung/Jungkook. Top!Tae. Baca aja. RnR, jsy.


**No Tittle**

 **.**

 **Vkook/Top!Tae**

 **.**

 **Failed Romance**

 **.**

 **Rated T**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

Taehyung menarik sudut bibirnya keatas.

Maniknya menari kesana kemari mengikuti pergerakan pemuda yang berjarak beberapa meter darinya. Pancaran senang terbiaskan dari bola hitam itu. Tak jarang juga, tanpa sadar dirinya tertawa kecil ketika melihat objek yang disukainya itu sedang tersenyum manis ataupun tertawa.

Mungkin ini sudah menjadi hal yang rutin baginya, mengabaikan tumpukan tugas yang menggunung meraung minta di sentuh. Pikirnya, tugas itu bisa dikerjakan dirumah, tapi kalau memperhatikan si manis Jeon Jungkook tidak bisa. Maka Taehyung memutuskan untuk berselingkuh dari tugas-tugasnya. Masalah deadline bisa difikirkan nanti, Taehyung adalah sosok orang yang berfikir cepat dan melihat apa yang ada.

Si manis Jeon Jungkook kini ada didepannya, tepat disana lurus kedepan. Walaupun dihalangi dengan beberapa tumpukan buku berdebu yang Taehyung duga akan disumbangkan oleh penjaga perpustakaan, mata Taehyung masih bisa melihat Jungkook dengan sangat jelas. Jungkook itu kini sedang serius mengerjakan tugasnya bersama Yoongi, yang Taehyung ketahui adalah sepupu Jungkook sekaligus kakak pembimbing Taehyung ketika dia diutus untuk mengikuti Olimpiade.

Taehyung kira, zat adiktif itu hanya berasal dari kandungan rokok. Tapi sepertinya ia harus menambahkan Jungkook ke dalam daftar zat adiktif karena demi Tuhan! sejak kapan wajah serius seseorang bisa menjadi hal yang candu baginya? Aneh. Tapi, jika Taehyung harus diejek aneh karena menyukai wajah serius Jungkook, maka ia rela mendapat gelar aneh seumur hidup.

Jungkook itu juga lucu. Ia suka sekali mengkerutkan hidungnya yang bangir itu. Taehyung mati-matian menahan hasratnya untuk tidak mencubit hidung itu taktala Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya yang otomatis membuat hidungnya mengkerut lucu. Taehyung berani bersumpah, bahkan boneka pororo pemberian Namjoon hyung kalah imutnya dari seorang Jeon Jungkook. Taehyung juga ingin sekali rasanya menambahkan Jeon Jungkook kedalam daftar menu _dessert_. Kalian tahu _dessert_? Dimana didalamnya berisi ice cream dan kawan-kawan? Jungkook lolos dalam kawanan itu.

Oh! Dan juga apakah Taehyung sudah memberi tahu bagaimana halusnya suara si manis dan si lucu Jeon Jungkook itu? Kalau begitu, mari kujelaskan. Taehyung itu penggemar berat Ed Sheeran. Dalam memori handphonenya, penuh dengan playlist lagu milik Ed Sheeran. Tapi itu dulu. Sesudah bertemu Jeon Jungkook, Taehyung seketika tidak mengenal apa dan siapa itu Ed Sheeran.

Kembali ke masa lalu ketika Taehyung pertama kali mengetahui yang namanya Jungkook.

Waktu itu pentas seni disekolahnya sedang diselenggarakan, dan jujur saja ia sangat tidak tertarik dengan hal-hal yang seperti itu. Tapi untungnya, sahabat tercinta nya Park Jimin menyeret pantatnya untuk masuk ke gedung Theater sekolahnya. Beralasan agar si Jimin itu dapat menyembunyikan diri dari amukan seseorang yang entah siapa Taehyung tidak berminat mendengarkan ceritanya kala itu. Ketika masuk ke gedung theater, Taehyung yang notabene nya sangat tidak tertarik hanya asik memainkan smartphone miliknya. Hingga dentingan piano terdengar mengalun di indera pendengarannya. Taehyung sontak mengangkat kepalanya lalu menemukan seorang pemuda tengah serius menekan tuts berwarna hitam dan putih di atas panggung. Seketika pengunjung theater bersorak lalu menyerukan nama orang yang sedang tampil di atas panggung itu. Kala itu, Taehyung masih acuh tak acuh sehingga ia hanya memberi perhatian beberapa sekon detik. Tetapi, sesudah orang itu membuka mulutnya dan mulai melantunkan lagu Ed Sheeran yang berjudul Thinking Out Loud, Taehyung rasanya ingin menangis pada saat itu.

Setelah kejadian itu, Taehyung menetapkan bahwa tidak ada lagi yang namanya Ed Sheeran melainkan hanya Jeon Jungkook.

Ia lalu memutuskan untuk berkenalan dengan Jungkook sesudah ia keluar dari gedung theater itu.

 _Flashback_

Taehyung berjalan cepat menuju pintu belakang theater sekolahnya itu. Acaranya sudah selesai, dan ia harus menemukan pemuda itu. Ditinggalkannya Jimin dibelakang yang kini terseok kesusahan mengikuti langkah kaki Taehyung yang besar-besar itu. Jimin menangis. Kakinya itu pendek, dan Taehyung _harusnya_ memahami itu.

"Demi Tuhan, brengsek! Setan apalagi yang membuatmu seperti ini?" Umpatnya kesal. Rasanya ingin sekali melemparkan botol minum yang digenggamannya ke punggung seseorang yang di panggilnya brengsek tadi. Kakinya berusaha dibuka selebar mungkin agar bisa melangkah beriringan dengan Taehyung, tapi tetap saja ia ketinggalan. Kim Taehyung secara tidak sengaja menghinanya. _Bajingan_.

Hingga akhirnya Taehyung berhenti melangkah dan Jimin bersyukur akan hal itu.

"Entah, Jim. Setan yang ini cantik sekali" Gumam Taehyung santai sambil matanya awas menunggu seseorang keluar dari pintu belakang itu. Tangannya dilipat didada, serta punggung lebarnya menyender pada dinding ber-cat putih polos itu. Bibirnya sumringah tidak jelas dan tidak karuan. _Love at first sight_. Tipikal anak SMA.

Jimin berdecih mendengar jawaban Taehyung. _Mangsa baru lagi_ , pikirnya.

"Baru seminggu kudengar kabar kau putus dari Mina, dan sekarang? Kau apakan otak mu itu tuan Kim? Apa ia benar-benar tidak berfungsi lagi?" Sindir Jimin sambil benar-benar membiarkan botol miliknya mencium kepala Taehyung yang dibalas Taehyung dengan dua tendangan telak di bagian betisnya. Ia meringis kesakitan. Hendak membalas lagi namun Taehyung terlebih dahulu menjauhi dirinya, mengantisipasi.

"Bajingan gila. Kusumpahi kau tidak berjodoh"

Dasar _playboy tengik._

Taehyung hanya memutar bola matanya malas, enggan menjawab perkataan Jimin. Tidak penting. Ia tetap mengawasi pintu besi bewarna kuning itu . Menanti seseorang yang ditunggunya.

Jimin yang mulai bosan dan merasa tidak berguna pun merengut kesal dan mendudukan pantatnya ke lantai. Lelah, _man_. Sedari tadi Taehyung tidak menganggapnya ada. Ayolah, Jimin tahu ia pendek tapi eksistensinya itu nyata dan ada. Ia bukan setan dan juga bukan makhluk kerdil yang sangat mungil bentuknya. Memikirkan hal ini membuat dirinya emosi. Ia pun bangkit kembali berdiri hendak menghardik Taehyung sebelum,

"Uh? Permisi?"

Tunggu, suara siapa? Jimin mencari asal suara dan menemukan pemuda yang lumayan tinggi-ah oke abaikan masalah tinggi. Ia masih kesal.

 _Oh. Ini setan cantik Taehyung yang baru._

Lumayan.

Baru Jimin akan menelurusi wajahnya, Kim Taehyung sudah mengambil langkah duluan dengan tersenyum lalu mengangkat tangannya, mengajak bersalaman.

Jimin tersedak salivanya sendiri.

 _Apa-apaan?_

Bersalaman? Ia kira mereka adalah anggota pramuka? Rasanya ia ingin terbahak-bahak dihadapan Taehyung, tetapi melihat pemuda itu yang terlihat sangat gugup, Jimin memilih diam dan menahan tawanya.

"Ah, aku Kim Taehyung" Ujar Taehyung kaku dan sangat bukan gaya-nya sama sekali. Dapat Jimin lihat mereka berdua bersalaman kikuk dan sangatlah terlihat bodoh dimata Jimin.

"Ya?"

Pfft.

Jimin tidak dapat menahan tawanya sedetik kemudian. Bodoh sekali. Bahkan untuk nama saja, Taehyung tidak berhasil. Man, ini memalukan. Ia lalu menutup mulutnya kencang ketika tatapan maut Taehyung menyapu indera penglihatannya. Ia memilih bungkam dan mengigit bibirnya agar tidak tertawa lagi. Walaupun ia tahu ia tidak akan bisa.

"Namamu?" Ujar Taehyung kaku, sekali lagi.

Pemuda dihadapannya hanya mengerjap bingung lalu menarik tangannya dari genggaman Taehyung. Taehyung pun bergesit melepas genggamannya yang ia juga tidak sadar bahwa ia belum melepaskannya.

"Jeon Jungkook, tetapi ada perlu apa?" Jawabnya singkat dan padat.

Ah, Jeon Jungkook.

Taehyung tersenyum.

"Tidak. Hanya ingin berkenalan?" Ucapnya singkat.

Jungkook hanya mengangguk-angguk kebingungan karena tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang mengajaknya berkenalan. Jungkook harus waspada karena Yoongi dan Jin-hyungnya berkata bahwa musim ini banyak modus penculikan. Ia takut kalau ternyata kedua orang lelaki ini hendak menculiknya. Namun sebentar sesudah Jungkook memperhatikan penampilan mereka, sepertinya bersih. Mereka memakai seragam yang sama yang artinya mereka satu sekolah. Jungkook tidak perlu khawatir.

"Suara-mu luar biasa, omong-omong"

Jimin memutar bola matanya jengah. Mulai lagi _modusnya_ Kim Taehyung. Ia rasanya ingin muntah sekarang juga ketika melihat Taehyung tersenyum sok manis dihadapan pemuda Jeon itu.

"Aku tahu"

Pfft.

Jimin tertawa lagi. Ia benar-benar tidak kuat mendengar percakapan ini semua, ia harus pergi dari sini sebelum Taehyung menghabisinya.

"Oi sobat, aku pergi dulu. Hah terima kasih pertunjukan lucunya, aku mendoakanmu dan setan cantikmu ini"

Lalu Jimin pergi dengan terbahak-bahak meninggalkan Taehyung yang sudah berasap sedari tadi.

"Temanmu?" Ujar Jungkook yang membuat kepala Taehyung otomatis memutar dan menemukan Jeon Jungkook tengah memiringkan kepalanya. Sialan, bulu kuduknya meremang.

Imutnya. Asdfghjkl.

Taehyung hampir kehilangan akalnya namun ia berhasil mendapatkannya kembali lalu menjawab dengan santai.

"Aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya"

Yang dibalas Jungkook dengan anggukan polos. Ah, Taehyung benar-benar jatuh cinta.

"Ingin pergi bersama?" Point Taehyung.

Jungkook sedikit terkejut namun akhirnya mengiyakan dan berakhir dengan mereka berdua berjalan meninggalkan gedung theater.

Taehyung tersenyum sepanjang malam kala itu ketika Jungkook tersenyum manis padanya, menyambut tangannya dan mengatakan bahwa Taehyung sangat oke dan ramah. Selanjutnya ia selalu berusaha untuk berpas-pasan dengan Jungkook agar diberikan senyum manis itu lagi.

Semenjak hari itu, Taehyung memang benar-benar mencari kesempatan agar dapat berpas-pasan dengan si manis dan lucu Jeon Jungkook. Tapi mengetahui fakta bahwa, Jeon Jungkook seorang anak emas dan di ganduringi banyak insan, Taehyung agak sedikit menyerah. Melihat dirinya yang hanya mendapat gelar salah satu murid jenius dengan wajah yang _sedikit_ tampan, ia merasa kalah jauh. Jungkook tinggi diatasnya, dan Taehyung terlalu khawatir untuk menyusulnya. Sehingga Taehyung memutuskan untuk memandangi Pemuda Jeon itu dari jauh. Tidak apa-apa. Begini saja Taehyung sudah senang

Kembali lagi dengan kondisinya saat ini, Taehyung masih larut dengan pandangan memujanya. Tembakan matanya lurus kedepan, tajam setia mengikuti pergerakan Jungkook. Alisnya berkerut tak tentu ketika ia menemukan Jungkook dengan raut kesal karena tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari soal yang di kerjakannya

Taehyung itu jenius sekali untuk ukuran seusianya, kalau mau ia bisa saja datang menghampiri Jungkook lalu membantu si manis itu mengerjakan tugas miliknya. Lagi pula Jungkook satu tingkat dibawahnya, tentu saja ia telah menguasi semua materinya. Tapi, siapa dirinya? Mau dikatakan apa ia bersikap seperti itu? Jagoan? Sok hebat? Uh, tidak. Taehyung tidak sedekat itu dengan Jungkook sehingga lebih baik ia diam memperhatikan wajah kesal Jungkook yang entah kenapa menjadi sangat lucu.

Maniknya menangkap sosok itu kini tengah membicarakan sesuatu bersama Yoongi disebelahnya. Oke katakan lah Taehyung sangat penasaran karena setelah Jungkook usai berbicara, Yoongi langsung melihat kearahnya dan disusul dengan Jungkook. Tenggorokannya tiba-tiba tercekat. Otaknya macet. Keringat mengalir deras di pelipisnya. Apa Jungkook sadar bahwa sedari tadi ia diperhatikan? Apa Jungkook merasa terintimidasi? Atau apa? Seseorang tolong jelaskan kepada Taehyung karena jantungnya berdebar melampaui batas seperti tiada hari esok.

Dan Taehyung tersedak saliva nya sendiri ketika Jungkook bangkit berdiri dari kursinya dan datang menghampirinya.

Taehyung langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dan berpura-pura sibuk dengan tumpukan kertas dihadapannya. Mengacaknya lalu menyusunnya lagi sembari bernafas tersendat. Ia merapalkan seluruh bacaan doa sebelum akhirnya Jungkook kini berada di hadapannya.

"Uh, Taehyung-hyung?"

 _Mati kau._

Kepala Taehyung terangkat. Kertas-kertas yang sudah disusunnya kembali berantakan dan astaga, _memalukan_. Taehyung bisa gila, ah tidak dia memang sudah gila. Jeon Jungkook menyapanya.

Ia berjalan lalu mendudukan dirinya di bangku sebelahnya. Jaraknya hanya beberapa senti dan Taehyung bersumpah bahwa aroma seorang Jeon Jungkook adalah aroma termanis dari seluruh parfum yang ada di dunia ini.

Siapapun tolong bantu Taehyung untuk membuka bibirnya karena tiba-tiba, _mereka_ saling merekat enggan melepaskan satu sama lain.

"Kau oke?" Jungkook kembali bersuara.

 _Fuck_.

Suaranya halus sekali bak simfoni hasil karya masterpiece diluar sana. Tunggu dulu, Taehyung harus merekam suara ini agar dapat didengarnya berulang-ulang. _Astaga._

"Um, ya..maksudku aku, Oke?"

Suara Taehyung serak, kentara sekali kalau ia sedang gugup. Ia memaksakan bibirnya agar tersenyum membentuk kotak yang selama ini ia tunjukkan ke Jungkook. Matanya menatap hazel Jungkook secepat kilat karena, ah Taehyung khawatir ia tidak akan tahan untuk tidak mencium kelopak mata indah itu. Tangannya terangkat menggaruk belakang lehernya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. _Pembohong._

Jungkook hanya mengangguk mendengar jawaban Taehyung. Lalu mencoba bertanya kembali.

"Ah, apa kau perlu sesuatu hyung? Karena sedari tadi, tatapanmu membolongiku hyung"

 _Berengsek._

Taehyung tercekat.

Suara Jungkook mengecil diujung antara tak enak mengatakannya tetapi harus dikatakannya.

"Oh itu, tidak ada, Kook. Aku tidak perlu sesuatu, hanya saja kau berada didepanku sehingga otomatis aku menatapmu, bukan?"

Taehyung tertawa bodoh dalam hati. Ia merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri. Alasan macam apa itu, Kim bodoh. Ia merutuki mulut pemuda manis di sebelahnya ini karena berbicara terlalu jujur. Luntur sudah harga diri Kim Taehyung.

"Aku kira kau perlu sesuatu hyung. Aku dengan senang hati menolongmu"

"Ah begitu ya?"

 _Kalau begitu tolong aku, Jungkook. Paras dan suara mu membuatku gila, ingin kau jadi kekasihku. Bisa kah?_

Jungkook hanya mengangguk manis layaknya seekor anak anjing. Surainya bergerak lemas mengikuti gerakan Jungkook. Taehyung merasa dunia nya terbalik hancur tak bersisa. Itu adalah hal termanis yang pernah dilihatnya selama 17 tahun hidup. Tuhan, kenapa hambamu ini manis sekali?

Tapi ia hanya menundukan kepalanya lesu.

"Kurasa kau tidak bisa membantuku, Kook-ah"

Suaranya mengecil seolah tertelan keraguan. Sejujurnya ia tidak berniat mengatakan itu tetapi tiba-tiba saja mulutnya berkata demikian. Sekali lagi, ia merasa sedang ditertawai akal sehatnya sendiri.

 _Kim bodoh_ , rutuknya dalam hati.

Kemudian Taehyung mengangkat wajahnya kembali kita ia tidak mendapati Jungkook membalas ucapannya. Maniknya bertemu dengan hazel Jungkook yang kini ternyata sedang menatapnya intens. Jantung sialan Taehyung kembali berdetak kencang.

 _Terlalu dekat._

Jungkook sangat dekat dengan dirinya. Entah alasan apa yang membuat Jungkook mencondongkan badannya seperti itu, yang pasti hal itu sukses membuat Taehyung keringat dingin. Ingin mulutnya bersua, tapi otaknya kembali macet dan hal itu sukses membuat Taehyung jengkel dengan organ tubuhnya sendiri.

"Hyung, kenapa kau berkeringat?"

Jeon _-bangsat_ -Jungkook.

"Hyung astaga! Wajahmu memerah!"

Taehyung yakin pelakunya adalah Min Yoongi. Si pemuda bermarga Min itu memang harus diberi jarak dengan Jungkook agar mulut berbisanya itu tidak menulari Jungkook. Iya betul sekali, mana yang namanya Yoongi itu, Taehyung tidak terima Jungkooknya yang polos itu mempunyai mulut yang mengeluarkan kata-kata ta-

"Hyung? Kenapa diam saja?!"

-jam.

Oh siapapun tolong sumpal mulut Jungkook ini.

"Jungkook dengar. Aku memang memperhatikanmu. Aku memang membutuhkan pertolonganmu. Tapi kau tidak bisa. Oke?"

Taehyung tercekat dengan ucapannya sendiri. Sial, bagian otak sebelah mana yang mengatur mulutnya agar berbicara seperti itu. Astaga Taehyung mulai kini membenci otak dan mulutnya.

Atau.

Alat manakah yang bisa membuat waktu terputar kembali? Ia ingin menelan kembali kalimatnya barusan. Ia mohon dengan sangat, siapapun jika memang doraemon itu ada, tolong pertemukan dia.

 _Aku memang memperhatikanmu._

Pengakuan bodoh macam apa itu. Taehyung menggusak surainya kasar memikirkan itu.

 _Frustasi dan malu._

"Dan kenapa aku tidak bisa?"

 _Bingo.  
_

Cicit Jungkook. Bibirnya mengerucut tak terima karena dikatakan tidak bisa, padahal Jungkook belum mencoba membantunya. Ia memundurkan kembali badannya dan mendudukan badannya secara tegak dan normal. Walaupun jarak mereka masih dekat, asalkan tidak sedekat tadi, Taehyung oke.

Taehyung menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Ia menatap Jungkook dengan raut pasrah. Didalam otaknya sedang bekerja keras berfikir akan menjawab apa. Karena sejujurnya, Jungkook bukannya tidak bisa membantunya, tetapi Taehyunglah yang tidak mau mengakuinya.

"Kau..hanya tidak bisa" Final Taehyung. Ia kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan tumpukan kertas dihadapannya. Berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya dan bersikap normal menampik rasa sukanya yang melebur.

Jungkook hanya diam. Raut wajahnya kebingungan dan tak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan Taehyung. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya lembut lalu memperhatikan Taehyung yang kini asik dengan kertas-kertas dihadapannya.

"Kenapa? Mau membantuku menyusun ini?" Taehyung melirik Jungkook yang memperhatikannya tanpa celah. Ia gugup sebenarnya, tapi _sudahlah_. Nyalinya sangat ciut dan Taehyung _amat_ _sangat membencinya_.

Sementara Jungkook hanya diam tidak membalas perkataan Taehyung. Ia sudah tidak _mood_.

Melihat Jungkook yang tidak memberi respon, Taehyung mengigit bibirnya kasar lalu berkata, "Jungkook, kalau kau hanya ingin diam saja, sebaiknya kau kemba-"

"Yak, Kim Taehyung! Akui saja kau menyukainya, kau membuatku geram dan ingin meremukan kepalamu saat ini juga!"

Ucapan Taehyung terpotong.

Matanya membulat. Rahangnya jatuh seketika.

 _Min Yoongi dengan segala ke-brengsek-annya._

Taehyung menjerit dalam hati. Akalnya hilang menguap bersamaan dengan tiap hembusan nafasnya.

Ia merasa lehernya tercekik dengan atmosfer yang kini hening seketika. Tidak ada yang berani bersuara. Dan kebetulan sekali, di perpustakaan hanya ada mereka. Hening melanda. Ia berharap bumi menelannya saat ini juga. Ia ingin alien datang ke bumi dan membawanya pergi ke luar angkasa. Atau ia ingin menghabisi Yoongi dan berlalu seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Taehyung mendadak bisu.

 _Terkutuk kau mulut sialan_ , batin Taehyung.

"Tae-hyung? Katakan sesuatu"

Itu suara Jungkook. Suaranya terdengar meninggi dan memaksa, kentara sekali kalau terkejut. Sangat tidak enak untuk didengar. Hazel kembarnya kembali menabrak milik Taehyung membuat Taehyung kelabakan dan mematung. Rautnya. Ia dapat melihat raut wajah Jungkook yang, entahlah? Ia bukan psikolog yang dapat membaca raut wajah seseorang. Ia juga bukan peramal yang dapat membaca fikiran seseorang. Sehingga Taehyung mengartikan itu sebagai tatapan, _tidak menyukaiku kembali_.

Otak dan batinnya berperang melawan ego nya. Ia ingin sekali memilikki Jungkook, Ya Tuhan. Tapi, apa Jungkook sama sepertinya? Hatinya memanas dan fikirannya kacau. Seketika tangannya mengepal kuat ketika pening menghantam kepalanya. Matanya berkabut gelap dan ia terpaksa mengusap matanya kasar. Perasaan bergumuruh di hatinya memuncak dan Taehyung tidak tahu harus apa menghadapinya.

Jungkook _sepertinya_ tidak menyukainya.

Sehingga Taehyung menarik nafasnya panjang. Pasrah dan frustasi. Lebih baik mengakuinya dari pada dipendam.

"Y-ya aku menyukaimu, lama. Jawabanmu tak perlu, aku tahu raut wajahmu. Aku pergi"

Taehyung merasakan kalimatnya terlalu berantakan dan buru-buru. Tapi setidaknya ia berhasil mengungkapkannya walau rasa kecewa yang didapatnya. Ia cukup bangga dengan dirinya.

Tak menunggu Jungkook merespon ucapannya, Taehyung berdiri dari duduknya hendak keluar. Namun sepersekian detik kemudian, Jungkook sudah berdiri dan menahan lengan Taehyung.

Mengenggamnya erat melarang si empunya pergi.

Taehyung tercekat. Ia membalikan badannya dan menemukan Jungkook yang sudah bersemu di kedua pipinya. Detik itu juga, Taehyung kehilangan kata-katanya.

"A-apa-apaan ini hyung? Kau bahkan belum mendengar dariku."

Suara Jungkook _sangat halus_ nyaris tidak terdengar. Bahkan terasa sangat tidak nyata. Genggamannya di lengan Taehyung terlepas. Ia memilih untuk menunduk enggan menatap wajah Taehyung.

Sementara, Taehyung mematung tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Ia hendak bersuara namun Jungkook mendahuluinya, membuat pengakuan yang membuat dunia nya jungkir balik dan terasa sangat seperti di surga.

" _Menyukaimu kembali_ , Hyung"

"Dari lama, juga. Dulu, kau menyapaku pertama kali. Aku.. _suka_ " Sambungnya.

Kalimat Jungkook sama kacaunya dengan Taehyung. Ibaratkan serpihan kaca, maka seperti itulah halusnya terbawa angin tak tentu arah.

Ia tetap memandang kebawah, sejenak ubin perpustakaan lebih menarik dibandingkan wajah tampan Kim Taehyung. Masa bodoh, ia sangat malu sekarang. Benar-benar merasa dirinya seperti seorang gadis. Ah, _sial_.

Taehyung yang tidak menduga hal ini akan terjadi pun terdiam. Butuh beberapa detik baginya untuk mencerna semua perkataan Jungkook.  
Setelah tersadar, ia menatap gemas Jungkook dihadapannya yang kini menunduk malu. Perasaanya tak pernah sebahagia ini. Taehyung berani taruhan, pipi gembil itu pasti bewarna. Dan entah kenapa, Taehyung ingin melihat rona itu. Rona yang ditujukan untuknya.

"Jungkook-ah, angkat wajahmu" Suaranya berat dan bersemangat.

Beberapa detik kemudian, bibirnya tersenyum sangat lebar taktala Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya dan membuat pandangan itu beradu. Disana, pipi be-rona milik Jungkook itu ditujukan untuk dirinya. Untuk Kim Taehyung.

Tanpa aba-aba, instingnya membawa kakinya berjalan menuju Jungkook lalu membawanya kedalam dekapan hangat yang memabukkan.

"Kau ah sialan-kau benar-benar manis, Kook" Ujar Taehyung di puncak kepala Jungkook. Ia mengusap halus surai caramel Jungkook. Begitu pelan dan lembut. Jungkook hampir meledak dibuatnya.

"Katakan, sejak kapan?" Tanya Taehyung buru-buru. Ia melepas pelukan hangat nya dan menangkup wajah pemuda Jeon dan memandang tepat di manik hitamnya. Senyuman masih setia menghiasi wajah keduanya.

Jungkook, pemuda itu hanya tersenyum manis. Jantungnya berdebar kencang karena Taehyung terlampau dekat dan menatapnya tajam, namun hangat.

"A-aku tidak tahu pasti, tapi yang ku yakin..semenjak mengenal-mu, porosku hanya selalu pada-mu, hyung" Ungkapnya malu dan menggemaskan. Taehyung benar-benar ingin memakan Jungkook sekarang juga.

"Sialan. Jangan seperti itu, aku nyaris gila" Taehyung tanpa disadarinya lagi kembali memeluk Jungkook. Erat dan hangat. Sensasinya sangat memabukkan dan Taehyung yakin inilah bagaimana rasanya berada di surga.

Jungkook tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum mendengar rentetan kalimat Taehyung yang kacau dan bahagia seperti itu. Ia membalas pelukannya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada Taehyung.

Sejenak Taehyung kembali melepaskan pelukannya, menatap kembali wajah Jungkook yang benar-benar nyata di hadapannya. Pandangannya tiba-tiba mengabur ketika kenangan dirinya yang selalu menatap Jungkook tanpa melakukan sesuatu. Be-rnyali kecil. Tidak _manly_.

"Kau..tahu selama ini aku memperhatikanmu?" Tanyanya waspada.

Jungkook tertawa kecil mendengarnya, ia menganggukan kepalanya bersemangat.

"Sangat tahu sampai rasanya ingin memaki-makimu karena hanya berani menatapku" Jelas Jungkook dengan bibir ditekuk. Namun, selanjutnya ia tersenyum lebar. Sangat lebar dan tatapannya beralih ke Yoongi yang tengah memutar bola matanya jengah. "Beruntung Yoongi hyung tadi memaksaku untuk menghampiri-mu duluan" Kekehnya.

"Huh? Jadi kalian baru berterima kasih kepadaku?" Sinis Yoongi sambil menatap jijik pasangan dihadapannya ini.

Taehyung menoleh ke arah Yoongi dan tertawa kikuk lalu mengucapkan kata maaf tanpa suara kepada Yoongi berkali-kali yang dijawab Yoongi dengan tatapan malas.

"Sudah, tugas ku sudah selesai. Aku mau menemui Jimin" Ujarnya singkat lalu berlalu disana meninggalkan Taehyung dan Jungkook yang sudah asik dengan dunia mereka berdua.

"Sangat menyukaimu, kook" Ujar Taehyung menatap hazel Jungkook yang kini tepat dihadapannya. Bukan lagi jauh dari dirinya.

Jungkook hanya tertawa lalu mencuri ciuman dari pipi Taehyung.

Jangan ditanya perasaan Taehyung. Ia sangat senang sampai melupakan lembaran tugasnya yang sudah tercecer di ubin perpustakaan.

Uh, Park Songsaenim siap menghukum-mu, Kim.

.

.

.

Jimin dan Taehyung kini sedang duduk sambil memperhatikan layar smartphone masing-masing. Wajah keduanya serius dan berkerut seraya dengan guratan di wajah masing-masing.

Taehyung sangat fokus dengan game Overwatch di smartphonenya. Jari panjangnya lincah menyapu layar smartphonenya yang mengeluarkan bunyi-bunyi khas game android. Ia sangat ahli dan tenang.

Begitu juga dengan Jimin. Bedanya, Jimin sedikit lebih berisik dan sangat mengganggu.

"Ah sialan"

"OH! Kau lihat itu Tae? Aku berhasil menyelamatkan nyawamu!"

"SIALAN!"

"TIDAK JANGAN TEMBAK AKU! TAE SELAMA-"

"BERISIK BODOH!"Jerit Taehyung frustasi. Ia melayangkan kepalan tangannya ke pipi montok Jimin kesal. Mulutnya menghembuskan nafas sangat kasar berusaha meredakan emosinya yang diubun-ubun. Berusaha juga untuk menghilangkan niat membunuh sahabat tercintanya ini.

"Kita kalah karena mulut cerewetmu itu tidak tahu caranya menge-rem" Desisnya.

Jimin merengut mendengarnya. Ia mengelus pipinya yang baru saja diberikan pemanasan oleh Taehyung. "Itu salahmu tidak menyelamatkanku" Decak Jimin tidak terima disalahkan.

Taehyung mendelik menatap Jimin heran. "Tanyakan dirimu sendiri yang bahkan tidak bisa mengelak padahal musuh didepan matanya"

Jimin memutar bola matanya malas. Telunjuknya terangkat menunjuk Taehyung tepat diwajahnya. "Intinya, kita kalah karena mu" Tegasnya. Matanya disipitkan memperjelas bahwa ia tetap tidak ingin disalahkan.

Taehyung menepis telunjuk Jimin kasar. Ia mencibir. "Terserahmu"

"Hah, akhirnya kau mengakuinya"

"Ya, ya"

Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Ia memperhatikan Taehyung dihadapannya kini sangat fokus dengan smartphonenya. "Yak, Tae. Apa yang kau perhatikan dari tadi?" Ujarnya penasaran.

Taehyung melirik sebentar ke arah Jimin lalu kembali memberi perhatian ke smartphonenya. "Tidak ada" Ujarnya singkat.

Jimin menatap Taehyung malas. "Kau kira aku tidak tahu? Baiklah, abaikan saja aku. Lalu aku akan menyuruh Yoongi hyung untuk melarangmu berpacaran dengan setan cantikmu itu"

Taehyung sontak mengangkat kepalanya. Fokusnya kini sepenuhnya ke Jimin. Smartphone yang tadi di hadapannya diletakkannya begitu saja.

"Ah, jadi Yoongi hyung bercerita?" Tanya Taehyung serius.

Jimin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

 _Cih._

"Dan kau tahu Tae? Ia bilang kalau kau sangat payah dan buruk. Tolong katakan kepadaku bahwa bukan Yoongi hyung yang membuatmu mengakui perasaanmu?"

Taehyung memasang wajah melongonya. Ia sungguh sakit hati dikatakan payah dan sangat buruk. Bagian tersakitnya adalah bahwa semua itu adalah fakta.

"Aku gugup, Jim. Aku tidak pernah mengira bahwa ia juga menyukai-ku" Ujar Taehyung lesu.

Jimin tertawa mendengarnya. "Sebenarnya aku tahu kalau Jungkook juga menyu-"

"A-apa?" Taehyung memotong ucapan Jimin. Maniknya membesar karena terkejut. Jadi, Jimin tahu bahwa Jungkook juga menyukainya? "M-maksudmu?"

"Sabar sayang, biarkan aku menyelesaikan omonganku dulu" Ujar Jimin sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya menggoda Taehyung yang kini sedang bertampang sangat bodoh.

"Yoongi hyung bercerita kalau ada seseorang yang selalu memperhatikan Jungkook. Aku pun penasaran lalu memutuskan untuk mengikuti Yoongi hyung menunjukkan orangnya. Kau tahu? Waktu itu aku sampai harus menyemburkan cola-colaku ketika mengetahui bahwa itu kau. Yang membuatku tidak percaya adalah, selama ini kau hanya berani menatap nya dari kejauhan dan aku benar-benar dibuat malu olehmu. Padahal, Yoongi hyung bilang, Jungkook juga menyukaimu. Tiap malam ia berceloteh panjang lebar tentang kau yang tampan, tentang kau yang sangat jenius, dan juga tentang kau yang bernyali mungil sehingga hanya mampu menatapnya"

Taehyung mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. Terlalu banyak penjelasan membuatnya pening. Otaknya berproses sangat lambat. Hingga muncul suatu pertanyaan dibenaknya.

"Jadi, sebelum aku mengenal Jungkook, kau sudah mengenalnya?"

Jimin mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Kau ingat? Di hari kau pertama kali mengenal Jungkook? Aku sudah mengenalnya jauh sebelum itu. Yah walaupun ia tidak mengenalku, tetapi sebagai pacar seorang Yoongi hyung yang baik, aku harus mengenal seluruh anggota keluarganya" Jelasnya lagi.

Taehyung hanya terdiam menerima penjelasan dari Jimin. Pikirannya kembali ke masa silam dimana ia baru mengenal Jungkook dan memutuskan untuk memperhatikannya tiap hari. Taehyung tertawa sendiri mengingat betapa pengecutnya ia dulu. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Yang terpenting, kini Jeon Jungkook sudah menjadi kepunyaannya.

Ia kembali tersenyum ketika layar smartphonenya tiba-tiba menyala menampilkan sebuah pesan datang dari kekasihnya. Ia bersemangat dan buru-buru membalasnya. Setelah itu, Taehyung memperhatikan layar smartphonenya yang menampilkan wajah Jungkook yang sedang tertidur pulas. Taehyung ingin sekali mencubit pipi ranumnya dan menghujaninya dengan ribuan kecupan hangat lalu membuat Jungkook protes dengan pipi yang berona manis.

Imajinasi tiba-tiba menghampirinya. Bagaimana indahnya tawa Jungkook, senyum Jungkook, wajah kesal Jungkook, wajah seriusnya-

"Jadi, apa kau sudah bermain dengan setan cantikmu itu?" Jimin menaik-turunkan alisnya menggoda.

Berkata penuh makna yang semakin membuat liar imajinasi seorang Kim Taehyung.

-Ah, wajah sexy Jungkook.

Sial kau Park Jimin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

 **Ini cerita cuma hasil dari kebosanan seharian belajar.**

 **Jadi, kalau hasilnya ga memuaskan, dimaklumkan. Hanya, iseng.  
**

 **Review, please? (:  
**


End file.
